A Páscoa do Zero
by lolymie
Summary: I'll translate this if it's needed. Basicamente, o Zero vai salvar o Coelho da Páscoa das mãos de mais detestável clube de todos... O BAKACLUB!


Uma historia em portugues!!!!! Porque eu fiquei com preguiça para traduzir isto tudo -.-

Pronto, eu e a minha GRANDE E MARAVILHOSA amiga Ari-chan decidimos fazer o Zero salvar o Coelho da Páscoa... no fim da Páscoa, claro, porque EU QUERO OS MEUS OVINHOS!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E pronto, lá foi o Zero salvá-lo.

Para quem quer que venha ler isto e não saiba nada sobre o meu clube e tudo o que lhe está relacionado: eu tenho um clube com todas as minhas personagens favoritas, e todos os que eu odeio vão para o bakaclub; O Zero e o Ed namoram com a Ari-chan [nesta história, a Sara]; eu namoro com o Hao [nesta história, sou a Su]; a Bakahime é a Orihime, de Bleach (mais de Blegh); a cena do pirilampo é uma piada estúpida entre mim e a minha irmã, se tiverem interessados nisso digam que eu explico xDD

Mais alguma dúvida, digam.

IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN READING THIS IN ENGLISH, TELL ME. (já sei que ninguém está -.-)

Obviamente, e vou pôr isto em ingles: I do not own any of the characters, besides myself (my friend owns herself), and I'm too lazy to make a list of them all.

PS: A negrito sou eu, a minha amiga ta normal. Isto é uma história escrita à vez. Divirtam-se!

* * *

**hoje de manha, tava o zero muito bem no seu quarto a tentar arrumar a grande confusao de giz e desenhos no chao que o ed tinha deixado la quando a sara entra de rompante: "ZERO, ED!!!! O COELHO DA PASCOA FOI RAPTADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

O Zero ficou 1 minuto à espera que ela dissesse "FELIZ DIA DAS MENTIRAS!!" Mas como ela continuava com a mesma cara de ongrito, "Mas foi raptado por quem?"

**"PELO BAKACLUB!!!!" gritou a sara. O zero ficou a olhar para ela, a pensar de onde raios e que ela tinha ido buscar essa ideia.**

Então, pegou noutro monte de desenhos que estavam no chao e disse entredentes que isso nao devia ser verdade.

**"Disseste alguma coisa?" disse a Sara, que, ao aperceber-se da voz do zero, ficou com os olhos a brilhar e o coraçao a bater mais depressa. O zero virou-se para ela, ainda céptico: "Mas afinal, quem é que te disse que o bakaclub tinha raptado o coelho da páscoa?"**

A sara respondeu: "A Su e eu temos esse pressentimento, e os nossos pressentimentos costumam estar certos."

**O Zero não estava à espera daquela resposta, mas pensou: "Pois, uma ideia dessas tinha que ter a Su no meio." Tentando manter-se calmo, respondeu: "Sara, tu acreditas mesmo que o Coelho da Páscoa existe?"**

Aí a Sara corou e respondeu que nao era a única, que a Rukia e a SU estavam do lado dela.

**O Zero já estava a ficar farto da conversa, até porque arrumar a desarrumação do Ed não era propriamente a manhã ideal que ele queria. "Ok, fazemos assim: eu vou lá ver se o Coelho da Páscoa está bem, se tu convenceres o Ed a vir arrumar a tralha dele."**

A Sara ficou logo com os olhos a brilhar e disse que ia convencer o Ed a arrumar o que fosse preciso, e que até o ajudava.

**A Sara saiu disparada do quarto, deixando para trás um Zero incrédulo.**

Este olhou para a desarrumação do quarto e, como procurar o Coelho da Páscoa parecia mais interessante do que arrumar aquilo, pegou na Bloody Rose e saiu do quarto.

**"Só espero que o Ed arrume mesmo aquilo tudo", murmurou o Zero enquanto descia a escadaria principal do clube. Quando ia para abrir a porta, alguem atrás dele gritou: "ESPERA!!"**

O Zero respirou fundo e voltou-se, para ver quem o chamara.

**O Allen vinha a correr, enquanto que olhava por cima do ombro a ver se não estva a ser seguido. "Boa, parece que desta vez eu ganhei!!!"**

O Zero mal teve tempo para se surpreender, pois 2 segundos depois Allen ja tinha aberto a porta principal com ar de triunfo.

**O Zero ia abrir a boca para agradecer, quando voltou a ouvir berros vindos do hall.**

"O que foi agora?" E, ignorando o que ouvira, deu dois passos para a frente, mas os berros repetiram-se.

**"Allen, era a minha vez!!!! Tens que respeitar o sistema!!!" O Zero tentou ignorar a discussão habitual entre os «mordomos» do clube enquanto descia os degraus da entrada.**

No entanto, quando estava no 2º degrau foi atingido nas costas por um sapato de um dos mordomos, que tinham começado a lutar.

**O Zero virou-se para trás, furioso. "Quem é que atirou o sapato?!"**

Mas ninguem lhe respondeu: estavam demasiado ocupados a arrancar cabelos e sapatos uns aos outros.

**"Eles que resolvam isto entre eles..." pensou o Zero, enquanto partia para o bakaclub, a fim de poder cumprir a sua parte no acordo.**

Estava quase a chegar ao bakaclub quando começou a sentir-se enjoado com o cheiro dos bakavampiros puro-sangue.

**"Isto e demais para mim..... acho que vou voltar para o clube e esquecer esta história toda..." Mas, assim que se virou para ir embora, sentiu um cheiro familiar.**

"....Eu conheço este cheiro..." Pensou, enquanto se tentava lembrar de onde era.

**De repente, lembrou-se. "Não pode ser..."**

"Acho que vou mesmo embora....ao menos, as coisas do Ed não cheiram a isto..." pensou.

**"Zero? És tu?" Ao ouvir aquela voz, o Zero sentiu um arrepio. Só lhe apetecia sair dali o mais depressa possível...**

Zero virou-se lentamente. Como já suspeitava, o Edward-com-olhos-amarelos-número-dois e a sua vampira estavam a poucos metros dele.

**"É fantástico como cada vez te pareces mais com uma rapariga, Cullen."**

"Eu SOU uma rapariga!!" gritou a bakabella na sua voz estridente.

**"Oh, também estás aí?" Zero olhou para ela com cara de gozo. "Eu estava a falar para o teu pirilampo de estimação."**

Mal ele disse isto, o Cullen correu para ele com cara ameaçadora e uma mão no ar, como se lhe fosse bater, enquanto a bakabella olhava para o ar à procura de um pirilampo.

**O Zero desviou-se facilmente do ataque, agarrou o braço do Edward e torceu-o por detrás das costas deste. "Parece que reagiste ao insulto."**

"Mas espera, eu nao tenho nenhum piril--...EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a vampira começou aos gritos.

**O Zero sacou da Bloody Rose e apontou-a à cabeça do Edward. "Ok, sanguessuga, ou calas essa boca imediatamente, ou eu estoiro os miolos do teu parceiro... se é que ele os tem."**

A Bakabella ficou em estado de choque, a soluçar e a tremer, caindo de joelhos.

**"Fogo, ela é mesmo fácil de manipular..." pensou o Zero. Agora, tinha chegado a altura de fazer a perguntar mais parva que ele alguma vez faria na sua vida.**

"Agora, digam-me..........O bakaclub..........raptou........o Coelho da Páscoa?"

**O Edward começou a rir às gargalhadas. "Espera, é por isso que estás aqui?" O Zero encostou o cano da arma na cabeça dele, o que o fez calar-se de imediato.**

Olhou, depois, para a Bakabella, e nao precisava de saber ler pensamentos como o Hao para saber que ela estava a pensar "Como é que sabes?"

**"Vou contar até 10. Se não apareceres com o coelho aqui até ao 10, é melhor começares à procura de um parceiro novo."**

A Bakabella fez um ar aterrorizado e olhou para o Edward, que parecia que ia ficar sem braço. "o...kay..."

**Ela correu o mais depressa que pôde (o que é muito depressa) até ao bakaclub para ir buscar o coelho da Páscoa. "Nem comecei a contar... meu, como é que arranjaste uma gaja tão parva?" Perguntou o Zero, olhando para o Edward.**

".............................." Edward nem sabia o que responder.

**Uns segundos depois, a Bella voltou. "Huh...." O Zero ficou impaciente só de olhar para ela. "Então, e o coelho?"**

"...nao faças nada ao Edward, mas...o que acontece é que..."

**"... bom, eles estão a «conferenciar» numa sala com o Coelho da Páscoa, e não me deixaram entrar...."**

Zero respirou fundo, controlando-se para nao apertar o gatilho ou arrancar a cabeça à sanguesuga. "É verdade!!" suplicou ela.

**"Eles quem?" O Zero olhou fixamente para a vampira. Funcionou: ela encolheu-se ainda mais, com medo do que poderia acontecer.**

"Só consegui ver o Coelho pela frincha da porta....e quem me abriu a porta foi aquele homem que anda sempre de branco, o...como é que se chama? bimbly?"

**"Kimblee?" Perguntou o Zero. "Esse mesmo!!!" Exclamou ela.**

"E o que é que eles andam a conferenciar com o Coelho? Ouviste alguma coisa?"

**"Não sei, algo sobre uns cestos com ovos lá dentro... ah, deve ser algo como os cestos de flores!!! Aqueles cestos eram tão lindos!!!" A Bella ficou a olhar para o nada, os olhos a brilhar.**

O Zero respirou fundo novamente para se controlar e tentar esquecer a última vez que tinha visto o bakaclub com cestos de flores. "Vão andar a esconder ovos da Páscoa?"

**A Bella ficou a olhar para ele com a sua cara de sonsa. "Ai vão?" Inclinou a cabeça para um lado, com uma mão no queixo, a olhar fixamente para ele.**

"Isto era uma pergunta, ó sanguessuga!! E pára de olhar para mim assim!"

**"Ah..." Ela continuou com a mesma expressão, como se estivesse a ponderar sobre o que devia fazer a seguir. "A sério, Cullen, larga o raio da miúda." "Exactamente o que eu estava a pensar."**

"Ah, e podias afrouxar um bocadinho a pressão no meu braço?" suplicou Edward, muito baixinho para a Bella não ouvir.

**O Zero suspirou antes de largar o Edward. "Parece que tenho mesmo que ir até ao vosso... clube."**

Bella agarrou-se imediatamente ao Edward, que suspirou.

**"E é bom que não vos volte a ver por aqui." Disse o Zero, olhando fixamente para a Bella. Esta encolheu-se atrás do Edward, com demasiado medo para sequer gemer.**

E o Zero continuou a andar até ao bakaclub, completamente farto daquela história do Coelho da Páscoa.

**"Só espero não encontrar mais vampiros à minha frente..."**

Mal chegou aos portões do Bakaclub, viu um rapaz de cabelo verde a espreitar à janela. "...é o...Lyzerg?"

**O Zero ignorou-o e aproximou-se da porta. "Onde é que está a campainha?"**

Mas parecia não haver campainha...."Eu tentei ser bem-educado!" pensou. E deu um pontapé à porta, que se abriu.

**"O QUE É QUE FOI ISTO?!!" Alguém gritou. Depois, ouviu-se passos a descer as escadas.**

Zero fugiu do hall de entrada e entrou num outro compartimento antes que alguém o visse.

**"Foi por pouco..." Murmurou, enquanto tacteava a parede à procura das luzes.**

"NAO FUI EU QUE COMI A COMPOTA, EU JURO QUE NAO FUI EU!!!!!!" disse uma voz a chorar. Zero deu um salto para trás e bateu no interruptor. O pequeno compartimento iluminou-se.

**Parecia que ele tinha entrado numa pequena sala, mal mobilada e com um cheiro extremamente parecido a ovos podres. A Alice continuava a gritar "NAO FUI EU!!! JURO!!!! POR FAVOR, ACREDITA EM MIM!!!!" enquanto se assoava ao avental branco que tinha sempre vestido.**

"Ok, ok, eu acredito em ti, se te calares!" disse o mais baixo que pode. Mas como ela continuava a gritar com o nariz enfiado no avental, a pensar que ele a ia castigar por ter comido a compota, deu-lhe um murro na cabeça e ela caiu para o lado.

**"Vá-se lá entender uma pessoa destas..." Ele pegou na Alice e deitou-a no sofá mal forrado que estava no centro da sala. Depois virou-se para sair dali o mais rapidamente possível.**

O mais silenciosamente que pôde correu para a divisão mais próxima.

**"Acho que ninguém me viu..." Pensou, enquanto entrava na divisão. Essa sim, cheirava a ovos podres... além de outras coisas podres.**

Com uma mão no nariz e outra a segurar a Bloody Rose, deu uma vista de olhos ao que o rodeava....uns quantos cestos com flores murchas e umas dezenas de cestos com ovos da Páscoa, ja podres.

**"Mas que raio..." De repente, a porta atrás dele abriu-se de rompante. "Apanhámos-te!!"**

King Bradley e Lenalee olhavam para ele, com caras triunfantes.

**"Pensavas que ias escapar? TODA A GENTE tem que ir, e isso inclui-te a ti!" A Lenalee agarrou no braço do Zero e tentou forçá-lo a ir atrás dela.**

Zero ia dar-lhe com a Bloody Rose na cabeça, mas lembrou-se que talvez eles o levassem ao sítio onde estava o Coelho, e deixou-se levar.

**Lenalee arrastou-o até a um salão de beleza, situado no 2o andar, e sentou-o numa das cadeiras. "É a minha nova ideia para fazer o nosso clube ainda mais espectacular!!!! Então, que tipo de look queres: cool, trendy, hip, hop, don't stop?"**

Zero viu a sua expressão horrorizada reflectida no espelho, e depois de dar uma rápida vista de olhos pela sala correu para a porta o mais rápido que pôde.

**Mas King Bradley estava a barrar a porta, impedindo-o de sair. "Oh oh oh! Onde pensas que vais, meu jovem?"**

Zero descarregou a sua raiva dando um pontapé a King Bradley que o fez cambalear para a frente...aproveitando a oportunidade, escapou-se da sala o mais rápido que pôde.

**"Boa, um salão de beleza... ainda bem que a Su ainda não se lembrou desta." Começando a apreciar um pouco o clube em que está, decidiu ir explorar o 2o piso a ver se encontrava o Coelho da Páscoa.**

Assim, foi passeando pelo hall, a tentar escutar ruidos...até ouvir o que parecia ser uma discussão, numa das salas.

**"Mas não pode ser! Eles vão descobrir-nos!!" O Zero aproximou-se da porta, tentando perceber o que se passava.**

"Bah, não descobrem nada!! É a melhor maneira de os arruinar!! " dizia uma voz de mulher.

**"Ok, isto está finalmente a tornar-se interessante..." pensou o Zero, sem notar que alguém se aproximava por trás.**

"Olha, desculpa....estás a ouvir às escondidas? Isso não se faz!" disse uma voz mesmo atrás dele.

**O Zero deu um pulo, surpreendido. Olhou para trás.**

"Oh, a tua cara é-me familiar..." disse a Bakahime, com cara pensativa.

**O Zero respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. "Claro, sou daqui." Depois arrependeu-se.**

"És...daqui? " A Bakahime hesitou um momento, ate dizer "Oh, se calhar és novo aqui! Olá!!! Eu vinha levar café a uns senhores que estão cá dentro, eles mandaram-me...."

**"Ah, pois... quem é que está lá dentro?" Perguntou o Zero. A Bakahime ficou a olhar para ele, com a cabeça inclinada. Ele estava a ficar farto daquele hábito.**

"Hmm, deixa cá ver... Aquele senhor da roupa branca e cabelo preto....ah, e também lá estava uma senhora, a Angela ou lá como se chama...e....tinha mais não sei quem....e um coelhinho!!"

**"Oh, não me digas..." O Zero estava a achar aquela reunião demasiado suspeita. Se estavam a deixar a Bakahime de fora, é porque era um assunto sério.**

"Bem, é melhor dar-lhes isto, ou ainda se zangam..." disse ela, batendo à porta.

**Depois, virou-se para trás. "Queres vir também?" Antes de o Zero poder responder, abriram a porta.**

"Tanto tempo, rapariga!!" disse o Bakakimblee, pegando no tabuleiro, sem dar conta que o Zero estava lá.

**"Ah, desculpa, é que a água demorou muito tempo a aquecer e..."**

"Não te preocupes, Inoue-chan, está com bom aspe--...QUEM É ELE?"

**A Bakahime olhou para trás. "Ah, ele? Parece que é um novo membro." O Zero olhou com uma expressão ameaçadora para o Kimblee, que retribuiu o olhar.**

"Com que então...um novo membro..." O Kimblee começou a sorrir. "Inoue, pega no tabuleiro por um momento...."

**Ela pegou no tabuleiro e levou-o para dentro. O Kimblee aproximou-se do Zero, que começou a ficar receoso.**

"Bem-vindo!" disse Kimblee, estendendo a mão ao Zero.

**O Zero apertou a mão, desconfiado. "Huh... obrigado."**

"Agora, se nos dão licença, temos uns assuntos a tratar...." Kimblee pegou na porta, pronto a fechá-la.

**"Espera!" Gritou o Zero, sem pensar.**

"Siiim?"

**Ele olhou para o Zero, tentando encontrar um ponto fraco. Este olhou para baixo, tentando esconder o seu verdadeiro propósito. "Só queria saber se me podias dizer... huh... bom, sobre o que é que é a reunião."**

"Assuntos do clube, que não vos interessam muito de certeza..." A cara de Kimblee começou a tornar-se desconfiada.

**"Ah, pois, claro...." O Kimblee ia para fechar a porta, mas o Zero não iria sair dali sem informações. "Mas sabes!" O Kimblee voltou-se novamente para ele. "Eu sou novo aqui, e não sei muito bem o que é que fazem por aqui, e... bem, parece que estão aí dentro pessoas muito importantes..."**

"...estou cá eu e a Angela-san...bem, até mais!!" Kimblee mostrava agora sinais de impaciência.

**"Ok, adeus..." O Kimblee fechou a porta antes que o Zero pudesse fazer mais perguntas. Sem mais demoras, ele começou a andar bem rápido para fora dali.**

"De certeza que quando eles disseram 'melhor maneira de os arruinar' estavam a referir-se ao clube...tenho de avisar a Su e o resto...." pensou, enquanto dava passadas largas.

**Quando desceu as escadas, ainda conseguia ouvir a Alice a lamuriar-se na sala. "Mas será que aquela miúda não se cala?"**

De repente, lembrou-se do Coelho da história da Alice e que supostamente tinha vindo até lá para salvar o Coelho da Páscoa.

**"Raios para o coelho!" No entanto, se voltasse lá acima, o Kimblee iria desconfiar que se passava alguma coisa. "E agora, o que é que eu faço?"**

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi dar uma corrida até lá, abrir a porta ao pontapé, pegar no Coelho e correr de volta para o Clube, mas depois apercebeu-se que estava sozinho e aquilo podia correr mal...

**O melhor plano seria mesmo ir avisar o resto do clube e preparar uma missão de resgate.**

Com passadas largas dirigiu-se para a porta de saída. "Ó, HMM...MEMBRO NOVO!!! ONDE É QUE VAIS?" gritou Orihime atrás dele, com voz ofegante.

**Zero praguejou a sua sorte. "Vou só dar uma volta." respondeu, sem sequer se voltar para trás.**

"Ah...okay!! Mas volta cedo, que eu preparei para a sobremesa do almoço do clube queijo com arroz e morangos!!"

**O Zero fugiu dali a correr, sem sequer lhe responder. Chegava-lhe o que tinha que comer quando o Ed decidia cozinhar.**

* * *

Yay, acabou a primeira parte!! É meia-noite, eu tenho aulas amanhã, não íamos continuar isto, né?

Na segunda parte, vamos finalmente salvar o coelho da Páscoa!!! Espero eu...


End file.
